gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Galo17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Galo17 page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 20:21, October 6, 2012 Image policy Thanks for uploading File:Lord Hoster.jpg, File:Riverrun 2.jpg, and File:Tully banners at Riverrun.jpg. Please could you take a look at our image policy. For each image that we use we need to ensure that we have the following information on the image page, all of which should be added by the uploader at the point of upload: #The source (naming the video clip or episode for screenshots and providing a URL for images from other websites) #A description (state what the image shows) #A licensing tag ( for screenshots) #Appropriate categories (e.g. Category: Image (Winter is Coming) and Category: Image (Character) for screenshots of characters from "Winter is Coming", to add categories type Category:Image (CATEGORY NAME) e.g. Category: Image (Winter is Coming)) I would like to help you add this information to the images you uploaded. Where did the images come from? Once you know what to do I hope you will be able to add this information yourself to other images that you upload. If you fail to do so I will let you know and nominate the image in question for deletion. I will then review it 1 week later and will be happy if you have added the required information so we can keep it, otherwise I will have to delete it. If you need assistance adding the required information just let me know and I will do my best to help. I highly recommend working from a template when uploading images. Personally I always copy and paste this for screenshots: Summary This image is a screencap from "EPISODE." The image is copyrighted by HBO. This image is used with the permission of HBO but on the understanding that it can be removed at any time. The image shows DESCRIPTION. Licensing Category:Image (Character) Category:Image (EPISODE) Then I only need to fill in the name of the episode and a brief description. For images from other websites I use this: Summary This is a promotion image of DESCRIPTION from WEBSITE. Licensing Category:Image (CATEGORY) Then I only need to fill in a description, the source and choose a category e.g. Category:Image (Actor).--Opark 77 (talk) 12:11, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to have to nominate these images for deletion as you have not gotten back to me. I will deleted them in 1 week if you do not respond.--Opark 77 (talk) 21:14, October 14, 2012 (UTC)